


Tea Parties

by Artpressing



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, Insomnia Cookies, M/M, Midnight Tea Parties, serenades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artpressing/pseuds/Artpressing
Summary: It’s three AM and someone is singing Frank Sinatra songs. Or in which Brendon is an insomniac, and he finds someone he can talk to at night.





	

It’s three AM and someone is singing Frank Sinatra songs.  
Probably the whole floor can hear the lunatic in the corridor, but no one decided to tell him to fuck off yet.  
Spencer is really close to it, though.  
His first class starts at eight, and he just finished studying around ten, and sleep sounds fucking nice.  
The main reason he is living in an apartment instead of the college is because he was trying to avoid this, but no, of course some guy just has to be annoying and forget some people like to actually sleep at night.  
He reaches for his textbook on the bedside table and throws it at his door when the singing gets closer. A loud bang, a muttered “sorry”, and he closes his eyes again. 

 

The next morning is terrible, but he gets to see the guy with the messy dark brown hair and and the worryingly dark circles under his doe eyes before he leaves and they even wave to each other, that makes it a bit better.  
He lives just down the hall with his roommate, and they go to the same school, but sadly don’t have any classes together.  
Spencer thinks the guy is really cute, no actually, he is straight up gorgeous, but he never asked his name, they never talked, but not because he is not interested; He really wants to hear the voice that comes out of those full, pink lips, or maybe even kiss them one day, and he knows he is ridiculous and Ryan would laugh at him, but Ryan is not there, he is in a different state, and they are not attached by the hip anymore, and he doesn’t know about Spencer’s stupid crush. (Yet.) 

He hopes that Sinatra guy can shut up for tonight, seriously, he can’t even sleep during class, because he is sitting in the first row, close to the professor with the high pitched voice, that gets progressively more irritating. 

The next class isn’t any better, one of the mentally challenged students beside him is watching Youtube videos for twenty minutes straight, and just before Spencer kicks him in the shin, Dallon Weekes from behind him notices and puts his hand on Spencer’s shoulder. 

Things go downhill from then on, lights are too bright for his sleep deprived mind, and everything is blur, but Dallon helps him through it; He is one of the nice guys, and he proves that again by buying Spencer a huge cup of coffee at the end of the day. 

He wants to go to bed early, but Ryan calls around nine, and Spencer suddenly forgets about sleep.  
Ryan always talked a lot, but they haven’t spoken for a week, and he has a lot to say.  
Spencer answers him once in a while, but he kinda wishes that Ryan’s monotone wouldn’t be so boring; it’s putting him to sleep.

After he finally gives in and hangs up the singing starts again, and he really wants to barge out of the room and punch Sinatra guy in the face, when it stops again. He takes a deep breath and look at the clock. Eleven. He nods of, in hope that the next thing he is going to see is a flashing seven and nothing is going to wake him up before that.

He is wrong.

Someone starts humming That’s Life at half past two, then bursts into The Lady is a Tramp on full volume three minutes later. 

Sinatra guy is ready to be murdered.

But when Spencer tears his door open, no one is outside, and everything is silent.

The same thing keeps happening every night for two weeks, and he doesn’t really know what to do about it. Everyone keeps complaining about the singing, but no one caught the guy before, and they have no idea who it could be.  
Spencer is so done, he considers setting up a camera or something, finding Sinatra guy, then start playing Blink-182 in front of his door when he is actually sleeping and not fucking with people who live there.

He tells about it to Dallon, when he asks why Spencer is always tired, and he recommends him to put out a sign, so maybe the singer will stop if he realizes how much trouble he is causing.  
So that’s what he does as soon as he gets home.

“Dear singer, who is practicing outside my door every single night,  
your voice is already good enough, and I would like to listen to it more, but not instead of sleeping.  
I’m going to fail my exams.  
Please just stop already.  
-The guy from 58. “

He is sure Dallon didn't meant something passive-aggressive, but it’ll do. 

He doesn’t expect it to work, but it does.  
Nothing happens at night, and in the morning he wakes up to a knock on the door. When he opens it the corridor is empty, except for the mug of still steaming coffee on the floor and the note beside it.  
There’s something written on it in an chicken scratch, and there is a small heart drawn on the bottom of the page.

“Dear cute guy from 58,  
Sorry for waking you up, I’ll find something else to do”

Spencer doesn’t know what the last part means, not that he gives a fuck. He’s got free coffee.

 

He sees the boy with the huge brown eyes in school between two classes.  
He looks even more tired than usual, and sometimes he turns his head, or stares at a wall, like there is something there only he can see. He is definitely acting strange. Spencer raises his eyebrows at him as a way to ask him if he is alright when they walk past each other, but the guy just flashes a perfect smile and shrugs.

 

The next day they end up walking home at the same time, and Spencer decides to finally man up and talk to him, but when he approaches the doe-eyes, the man looks at him like a deer caught in the headlights. His body twitches, and Spencer barely has time to catch him before he collapses in his arms. It takes him a moment, to realize that man is just actually sleeping. Just. Passing out like this is not normal, it’s not a “just.”

Spencer picks him up, and despite the strange looks they get he still carries him to the apartment building, up to stairs, and stops in front of the door, kicks it with his feet instead of putting down the boy and knocking. A short guy with a pretty awesome beard opens the door, and he looks taken aback for a second, before smiling sadly, and gesturing Spencer to come in.  
“He will be fine.” He reassures, once doe-eyes is in bed. The blonde stands there awkwardly, leaning against the frame of the bedroom door, cocking his hips, when he finally asks.  
“Uhm. I know it’s weird, but what’s his name?”  
The bearded guy’s smile gets kinda terrifying, like he knows every little secret in the universe. Spencer feels his cheeks heating up.  
“He’s Brendon. And you are? I’m sure he would like to know your name, too.”  
“I’m- I’m Spencer Smith.”  
“Then it’s nice to meet you Spencer Smith.”  
He nods, and moves away a bit further from the older man. This is getting embarrassing. Maybe he should just change the subject.  
“Does this happen a lot?”  
The grin disappears, and it’s replaced with a frown.  
“Every two weeks or so. Last time he was all alone, and got robbed. I told him not to go in today, but he said he can take it for one more day. I’m glad you found him, Spencer Smith.”  
“Me too.” He says without thinking, but when he hears the snickering he blushes, and backs out of the apartment with a “sorry I have to go now, bye”

He doesn’t see Brendon for two days.  
He wants to call him by his name, talk to him, hear his voice, see him without the circles under his eyes.  
Ryan says he is hilarious, and he never expected Spencer to act like a stupid love-stuck teenager, but now he kind of does, because no one is going to hold it against him if he knock on their door and asks the guy out on a date.  
“Seriously, Spencer, even if he is straight he doesn’t have the right to be an asshole. You saved his ass once, this is the least he can do.”  
Amazing. Ryan gives the worst advice. Ever.  
They talk for hours, (or as Ryan puts it, ‘Spencer bitches while he is trying to be helpful.’) before Ryan starts jawning and falls asleep without hanging up. He’ll probably notices the texts he has gotten in the morning; he is not going to live this down.

Spencer wishes that his best friend would’ve stayed up for longer, or at least Sinatra guy would be singing again. It’s two at night, and somehow his room feels smaller, and darker than usual.  
He doesn’t know why, but he crawls out of his room, making sure to lock the door before stuffing his keys into the pocket of his pajama pants and silently climbs the stairs.

There’s someone on the rooftop, but Spencer doesn’t approaches them, just finds a place to sit, and looks up at the stars. There are only a few visible; the curse of living in the city. 

The voice pierces through the silence, and Spencer can’t help but grin.  
Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night what were the chances  
We'd be sharing love before the night was through

 

So this is where Sinatra guy went. He was probably singing on the rooftop.  
He listens to the whole song, he doesn’t want to interrupt, but before the man could start another song he starts clapping.  
The other man turns around and his smile is more blinding than the stars.  
It’s Brendon.  
And well, it doesn’t take long for Spencer to put two and two together; Sinatra guy called him cute, which means Brendon called him cute, and Ryan was totally right about him being an oblivious idiot.  
Then there’s a giggle and he realizes he had been staring.  
“Uhm, hi?”  
“Hi.” God. He sounds like music even when he talks.  
It’s a bit awkward, at least for Spencer, but he sits beside Brendon anyway, who doesn’t seem bothered, and probably has no idea what personal space means, and leans his head on the Spencer’s shoulder. He stiffens for a second, but then wraps his arm around the shorter man.  
“Why aren’t you sleeping?”  
“Insomnia.”  
“That was why you-?”  
“Yeah.”  
Silence, then a lonely car passes by on the street. The lights are dim under the full moon, and the shadows under their dangling feet are waltzing like strange, lonely lovers.  
“Sorry for banning you from singing at night. I mean- Can you- Would you sing for me? Like, now?”  
Brendon looks at him like he is something precious, then thinks for a second, before opening his mouth.  
It’s ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ and Spencer just glances at the other man and he know that he is absolutely, completely fucked.  
Lovely ... Don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
a-just the way you look tonight

He tangles his fingers in Spencer’s hair and plays with it until he finishes the song, then pulls away with an apologetic look.  
“I kind of feel like an idiot, you know.” He starts. “I’ve been creeping on you since you moved here, wondering if you would be interested, and when I finally have a chance to you I just fucking pass out.”  
He gets a laugh in response, which he silences with a playful, but well-aimed punch.  
“It’s not funny.” He is grinning, he doesn’t really mean it.  
“It is, trust me, no it’s hilarious, I’ve been doing the same thing.”  
Spencer smiles for himself and takes in Brendon’s warmth by his side.  
“You should come in for a tea.” He offers while standing up, and he pulls the smaller man up.  
“Sure.” 

It takes a lot of self-control not to talk while they are sneaking through the corridors towards the room. While Spencer is fiddling with his keys, Brendon presses himself against his back and hums into his ear. He can get used to this.

He starts preparing their tea, making sure to give the brunette his own mug he left at his door weeks ago, when Brendon pipes up.  
“Have you ever heard of Insomnia Cookies? They’ve saved my life a couple times, White Chocolate Macadamia cookies are a miracle. Dude, I’m totally ordering cookies for us, like, right now. Can I use your computer?”  
Spencer huffs out an amused laugh, and let’s Brendon order a mall fan favorites box. He pays for the half of it, and they eat it while drinking their tea, talking with mouths full.

It’s really nice, to have someone there, he doesn’t care he is going to be tired the next day; Brendon is as amazing as he imagined him, and this is probably the most fun thing he had done for years.

Around five, Brendon says goodbye, but leaves his mug at Spencer’s, and makes him promise, that they are going to do this again as Spencer gets enough sleep.

And this is how the midnight tea parties start. And they go on for months, becoming part of their routine.

Once, they make their own cookies, because they don’t pay attention to the time, and even Insomnia Cookies stops delivering after three AM, but the cookies became part of their ritual, so they decide to bake, and manage to nearly set Spencer’s kitchen on fire.  
But the cookies aren’t that bad, so it’s kind of worth it.

New mugs start to appear in the cupboard and Spencer is very confused until one morning he realizes that they are not new, they belong to Brendon, who started to move his stuff into his kitchen.  
It doesn’t bother him.

Brendon starts staying more at Spencer’s, than with Jon. It’s kind of adorable, seeing Brendon tired, but happy every morning, and Jon is okay with that. And Spencer is really nice; always looks after Brendon, dragging him home as soon as he starts hallucinating, or acts a little bit off.

The first time Brendon kisses Spencer they are lying on the rooftop on a blanket. His lips are soft, the kiss is chaste, and is something that doesn’t surprises Spencer at all, and he kisses back without thinking. He is sure they already counted as a couple, they know what worries the other, they are there for each other every night and every moment spent awake; There is nothing strange about a kiss. 

The best moment of Spencer’s life is, when Brendon starts sleeping normally.  
It starts when they are cuddling on the sofa, watching some shitty sitcom, and Spencer whispers ‘I love you’ into Brendon’s hair for the hundredth time this night. Brendon passed out two days ago, luckily in front of Spencer’s door before their tea party started, and he slept for nearly a whole day.  
He shouldn’t be tired yet; Spencer knows, so when Brendon doesn’t answer he doesn’t think that he fell asleep. Then he starts snoring, and Spencer nearly screams. 

They wake up the next morning together, and Brendon starts their day with a kiss. 

Then the same thing happens the next day, and the day after, and so on, until Brendon finally admits, that they shouldn’t be staying up that late anymore. 

Things stay the same, besides that;  
It’s three PM and Brendon is singing Frank Sinatra songs.  
Spencer hums along.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under less than a day, I don't even know how it happened.  
> Sorry if it sucks.  
> Comments are appreciated! ^^


End file.
